A New World - A Disney Cars Fanfiction
by JaxyMaxy
Summary: 13 year old Madison Ryder is transported to the World of Cars where she joins Lightning, Mater and the rest of the gang on their crazy and sometimes dangerous adventures! (CHAPTER 5 ADDED!)
1. Chapter 1 - A NEW WORLD

_Author's Note: Whoever is reading this. This is my first fan fiction story so there might be errors, ENJOY!_

**CHAPTER 1 – "A NEW WORLD"**

"BRINGGGGGG!" The high school's bell rang indicating the start of Christmas break. Madison Ryder, the girl who no one ever talked to, slowly rose from her desk-packing all of her textbooks into her lime green backpack. She was the last one in the classroom-she always was.

"Uh, Miss Madison, you forgot one," said her smiling teacher, handing Madison a small box wrapped in shiny tin foil. Madison opened it. Inside was a Blu-ray copy of Disney Pixar's Cars. "Merry Christmas," her teacher said.

"Gee, thanks Mrs. Stoner! Nobody has ever gotten me a present before. How did you know that this was my favorite movie?"

Mrs. Stoner laughed. "Madison, look at your shoes!" Madison glanced down at her red and black Converse with a "95" stitched into the side.

"Oh." They both started to laugh.

"Well Madison, you should probably get going now, merry Christmas!"

"You too Mrs. Stoner," Madison said as she ran out of the classroom.

Madison quickly walked out of the school, breathing in the cold Montana air.

"Hey lookie here guys," a low voice behind Madison said. "Little Maddie here's got a baby movie!" She turned around. It was Travis, the biggest bully in school!

"NONE OF YOUR BEES WAX TRAV! It's not baby movie..." Madison stomped off as quickly as she could. She had struggled with suicide and depression ever since she had entered that high school. She felt like no one loved her or cared about her-accept maybe her teacher, but that wouldn't change anything. She wanted to kill herself. She had thought about it many times, but tonight... she was going to do it.

That night walked from her home to a steep cliff she had found while walking in the woods. She walked up to the edge. "My family hates me, no friends-what's the point of living," she whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ok, 1...2...3!" She closed her eyes and jumped, preparing to hit the sharp rocks below. She hit on something soft, wait rubbery? She rubbed her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty!"

"Wait," that voice sounded familiar. She opened her eyes all the way and found herself staring face to face with Tow Mater!


	2. Chapter 2 - WELCOME TO RADIATOR SPRINGS

**CHAPTER 2 - "WELCOME TO RADIATOR SPRINGS"**

"Wow, ok I know this is a stupid question but, am I in Radiator Springs?"

"Your dad gum right! My name is M-"

"Yes I know, Mater. Like Tow Mater, but without the Tow!"

"Shoot, how did you know that? Are you some kind of alien or sumthin?"

"No, I'm a human girl. Humans are kind of like talking animals, but we are just as smart as cars! My name is Madison! Mater looked confused.

"Uh, ok I think I've got it. Hey would you like to come meet my friends?" he asked.

"OH, THAT WOULD BE SO SWEET!" she replied excitedly. She quickly hopped on Mater's rear bed and they sped away to Flo's.

Mater sped into Flo's knocking over oil cans and a whole bunch of other metal stuff. Madison hopped off of Mater.

"Hey everybody," he started "this is Madison! I found her at the impound laying in a pile of tires!"

"Uh, hi everybody." Town citizens looked at Madison in awe. Everybody besides McQueen was at Flo's.

"What the heck is it?" Sheriff asked.

"Ok Sheriff, first, I'm not an "it", I am a human girl. I was transported to the world of cars, but I'm not sure how."

"How did you know my-"

"Ok, everyone. In my world, your world is a movie. A car named Lightning McQueen came to your town and screwed up the road. He eventually changed his selfish attitude and fell in love with Sally." Sally blushed when Madison glanced at her. "So basically, I know everything that's gonna happen! Well, it actually depends on what movie we are now in." Everyone still looked confused.

Ramone turned to Madison. "So like, are there any other _"humans"_ like you?"

"Yes," she replied "about 7 billion."

"Whoa."

"I know right."

There was an awkward silence. Madison wasn't really sure what to do next. "Um," Sally started "-I guess you will need a place to stay, want to stay in a cone?"

"Whoa, THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!" she replied.

"What would be so awesome?" a voice behind Madison said. She turned around. It was Lightning McQueen!

"OH MY GOSH MCQUEEN, I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FA- I MEAN I, Ugh, I'm sorry. I just get really excited easily." McQueen looked at Madison in shock, but Sally after explained the whole human thing, he was more comfortable.

"Nice to meet you Madison, you can call me Light if you want."

"Thanks!" She was trying to conceal her excitement, but it was hard when her favorite fictional movie character was standing right in front of her. Sally turned to Lightning.

"Babe, how was your race with Francesco?" asked Sally.

"Ok," Madison thought "-I entered this world _after_ the second movie."

"Ugh, he likes brag," replied Lightning "- but I beat him." Flo rolled over to Madison.

"Hey honey, you look tired. Would you like to eat something?"

Yes please," she replied. After a while, Flo brought out a hot plate of green beans, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Madison gobbled the food up quickly. She was preparing to pay Flo with what little money she had when Lightning said he would handle the bill. "No, you don't have to do that!" cried Madison.

He chuckled. "Madison, I am a very rich and famous race car. I can pay for anything!" he said confidently. She gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well, thanks."

"No problem!"

...


	3. Chapter 3 - GAZING OVER THE HORIZON

**CHAPTER 3 - "GAZING OVER THE HORIZON"**

_Madison had been in Radiator Springs for over a week now, exploring the town and helping the gang out with their chores. She quickly became great friends with everyone (though Lizzie still creeped her out a bit.) Every evening, Madison would go by herself to the outskirts of town to watch the sun set in the distance. One night, she was watching the sun when she heard a familiar hum of an engine approach her._

"Hey."

"Hi Lightning," she replied.

"So-um-what are you doing out here all the time, you seem lonely."

She chuckled. "I'm not lonely, I think. Thanks for your concern though."

"What do you think about?" he asked, hoping not to get yelled at for asking such a personal question. Madison thought for a minute.

"My life."

"Wha-"

"Look Light, ok I'm just going to go all out and tell you this but you HAVE to keep it a secret. I was trying to kill myself when I got transported here." Lightning's suspension drooped. " I was like trying to jump off cliff and - I have struggled with depression for a while now. I mean, I had no friends, my family hated me-they never supported me in anything I did. I was just like, what the hell is the point of living anyways?" They both stayed silent for a moment. Lightning spoke up first.

"Madison, I don't know if you've heard this before, but I'm going to tell you anyways. Don't base killing yourself on a current emotion. It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Your childhood and your school may be messed up, but when you're an adult, chose to go to college and get a job. Go away from all that! Be successful in life... I don't know that sounded kind of cheesy."

"No, it didn't. Your right McQueen. I just needed a different point of view. Thanks." Madison started to giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"I don't know, it's just - I would have never thought I would be having this conversation with famous Lightning McQueen!"

"Ah, yep. I uh, I get that a lot," he said sarcastically. They both started to laugh.

"Come on Maddie, let's get you back the motel." Madison hopped onto McQueen's hood and they sped away - but not to fast, for Lightning feared that Madison would fall off.

* * *

_So, how did you guys like the first 3 chapters? I will be uploading more soon. Please favorite so I know you liked it! -Jaxy_


	4. Chapter 4 - BERNOULLI

_Reply to DancingKitKat – Yeah, um, I got the Mrs. Stoner thing from Kelly Stoner. I read all the chapters from "Different." That is one of my favorite fan fictions! I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me using the name. I hope you keep up with the story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 –BERNOULLI**

Madison woke up to her iPhone alarm blaring music._ "- I crashed my car into a bridge, I don't care! I love it!"_ She quickly turned it off.

"Hmmm, better delete that song." She chuckled quietly to herself. After getting dressed, she hit the button to open the door of her cone. She was startled at what she saw. Everyone in town was driving around in circles, yelling in panic. She ran over to Mater, who nearly ran _her _over. "Whoa, Mater- what's going on?!"

"San Francisco!"

"What?"

"Francisco!" Mater accidentally drove backwards into Ramone's shop, spilling paint everywhere. Madison was _very_ getting annoyed. She stomped out to the middle of the road.

"WHAT THE *BEEP* IS SAN FRANCISCO?" yelled Madison. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Lightning closed his eyes and slowly rolled over to Madison.

"My _friend_ Francesco, who races in Italy, is coming to Radiator Springs for his birthday. We are **trying** to get the town ready, but so far we haven't been successful."

"Oh my gosh, that is NOT the way to prepare for a party." she replied. All of a sudden Madison started yelling out orders for Guido and Luigi to handle the decorations, Flo to handle the cake, and everyone else to clean up the town. With Madison's help, the town was ready in no time, for soon after they finished preparing, Francesco's truck (as well as a few cars with cameras) drove into town - and out rolled Francesco. Lightning rolled up to greet him.

"Ah, hello McQueen. You're looking redder than usual, ah?" he joked. He greeted all the other cars before rolling over to Madison. Lightning pulled up next to him. "Uh, McQueen - what is ah, THAT?" he pointed at Madison.

"I'm a human girl!" After Lightning explained, everyone gathered at Flo's. Madison walked up to Sally who was watching Lightning and Francesco from afar.

"Those open wheels... so sexy. If I had my tire on him I would-

"Sally?" Sally quickly turned around.

"Oh, MADDIE! I didn't see you there."

"I thought Lightning said Francesco was his** friend**! They seem to argue a lot."

"He is his friend, they just fight for amusement. Lightning likes competition and can get _very_ competitive at times." Madison and Sally moved closer to where Francesco was parked. He opened his gift from McQueen. Inside was a bumper sticker reading, 'I BRAKE FOR MCQUEEN!'

"Ah, McQueen, I have to admit - this is pretty good, though it's too bad that I wouldn't brake for you." he smirked. Madison jumped into the conversation.

"Really Francesco? Those are confident words for such a fragile car that only gets four miles per gallon on the _highway_."

"Fragile! Chi stai chiamando fragile? Vuoi dire bambino culo. Spero che tu muoia da solo! Essere un grasso porcellino Madison! Chilometraggio ha nulla a che fare con voi corsa brutta ragazza!" Francesco angrily drove into his trailer and shut the door. His driver took off, with the paparazzi following behind.

McQueen and Madison watched the truck drive away from Radiator Springs. He looked at Madison. "Good job," he said smiling.

* * *

_Sorry for the really short chapter guys. I promise I will write many, many more. The reason I am cutting this short is because I am legit writing this in the middle of school. I need to get back to work. If you want to leave any suggestions on what should happen next, please do!_


	5. Chapter 5 - UNFORTUNATE EVENTS

**CHAPTER 5 - UNFORTUNATE EVENTS **

One night, Madison was cozy in her cone reading her new book, "How To Eat Lasagna," when she heard to harsh voices coming from outside.

"You know Stickers, I don't get you sometimes babe!"

"Sally I-"

"You told me you had finished your last race of the season! Now you have to go all the way up to Chicago?" Madison quietly slipped outside and hid behind a rock. Lightning and Sally were in the motel's office.

"Sometimes I feel like racing is an obsession of yours! Like, like a freak hobby that you spend too much time perfecting-"

"Please Sal-"

"Also, you have never-" she started.

"Let me finish!" She shut up. He glared at her, his voice raspy and low. "Your calling racing a freak hobby? Honey, that's what I was made to do! I'm a stock car, not a minivan!" He closed his eyes and sighed, making his voice softer. "It's just one race, right?" He smiled softly at Sally, making that face he only used with her.

"No - it's not _Lightning McQueen_." He winced at the way she said his _full_ name. "One race is going to lead to another. You win one, you have to compete at another. If you want to go back to racing and become your old self, then maybe you should just leave!"

"What?"

"Leave Radiator Springs."

"Sally, you don't realize what your saying. You're just angry. Deep down.. I, I know you wouldn't want me to leave. I know you still love-"

"Not anymore." Madison was shocked at the conversation. She looked over at McQueen, who was legit holding back tears. She felt bad for him. She just wanted to run up and give him a big hug on the hood. I mean, he hadn't done _anything_ wrong. Sally just scowled at him at sped out of the office. Lightning waited for a minute, then just let his tears run - he slowly cried to himself. Madison had to go comfort him. As he started rolling back to his cone, Madison came out from behind the rock. When he saw her, he was surprised - but not angry. He _couldn't_ be mad at her.

"Uh, how much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Most of it." Lightning glanced down at the ground.

"I'm not sure - what I did Madison." He started to tear up again. Madison looked at Lightning. It hurt her to see him like this. Lightning acted so strong on the outside at times, but really, he was just a normal guy. She ran over to him and hugged his hood. She felt him loosen his grip on the asphalt.

"Shhh," she said softly. "You didn't do anything." He nuzzled her.

"Thanks Madison." They two of them didn't move or say anything for a while.

"Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a suitcase?"

"Yeah, I got one at Lizzie's the other day. Why?"

"Because Team McQueen is going to Chicago, and you're coming with me."

* * *

_ Wow, I really wanted to have a good fight scene in this chapter, and I think got what I was looking for. __Stayed tuned for the next chapter, though don't expect this contrasting sad/happy chapter thing to continue... ㈎8 "Oh, SNAP!"_


End file.
